


And Think You Can Think Of Something Else

by agirlnamedtruth



Series: Strength In Numbers [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther has a moment of quiet in the storm before it rages on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Think You Can Think Of Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com) prompt _"You'll get angry at yourself" - Aimee Mann_. Title and prompt from [This Is How It Goes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47ZdvACfib4) by Aimee Mann.
> 
> This is set in a pre-canon AU 'verse ([Strength In Numbers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/81097)) where Uther, Ygraine, Gaius and Nimueh were in a poly-relationship before Arthur's birth.

Uther closed his eyes, still seeing the flames behind his eyelids and hearing Nimeuh's words echoing in his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he wasn't killing _sorcerers_ , he was killing traitors. He'd decreed magic against Camelot's law and these people had flagrantly ignored that. He had no choice but to make an example of them or more would follow. This was the only way to have a united kingdom, fighting together against the evils of magic. For the Queen they had loved, as he had loved her. He was sure they felt the loss as keenly as he did and they wanted the same justice, needed the same closure. 

Even though she protested it, Nimueh had to feel the same. She would fall in line as Gaius had. She had loved Ygraine and though she was freezing him out right now, she had come to begrudgingly love him and his kingdom too, he knew it. She would put them, and Ygraine's memory, before her petty magic tricks. She had to. And if she didn’t...

Uther opened his eyes and stood, his conviction returning to him in a wave of loathing. But he wasn’t angry with her, he was angry at himself for letting her sway him, if only for a second, from his righteous course. He wouldn't let it happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
